Dulce Sabor Amargo Sweet Bitter Flavor
by Ferpechi-14
Summary: Si, tal ves me sienta sola... Pero se que tu me acompañaras. Podemos llegar a pertenecernos?, no lo se, pero debo decir que no me importa sufrir, solo quiero sonreir estando a tu Lado... Leaaaan, Piedad T.T.. clickeen el titulo, por mi! , siii?
1. Chapter 1

**: Es mi primer Fics de FB, asi que tengan piedad T.T... Y a quienes no le guste puenden dejarme un Reviews para poner el lugar donde me van a quemar, pero leaaaaaan... eejmm... lo que hago por mi fics... aunque deberia de admitir, que es lo mejor que leeran, sin ser muy arrogantes, simplemnte soy honesta... (Saben que es jugando, no?)... **

**Disclaimer: Matare al dueño de Fruits Basket, para tener control total sobre ella, y hacer un personaje basado en mi, para poder besar a Yuki D, Lindo, aah?**

**Bueno, pues los dejo con mi Hipermegasupergrandiosisisisimo Fics... Dejense llevar, por el dulce sabor de las frutas.**

**Cada summary, sera basado depende el capitulo --**

**Summary: Tal ves hoy camine hacia ti, sin darme cuenta... Nunca he tenido un lugar a donde llegar, y sentir la calidez de un abrazo, mis expectativas son pocas, ya que se, que nunca encontrare un sitio asi... **

**Dulce Sabor Amargo (Sweet Bitter Flavor)** - **Llegando a un lugar desconocido**

- El silencio se hizo presente en la habitacion¿que ocurria aqui¿por que sus cosas estaba ordenadas en maletas?... Si, habia llegado el momento...

- **Veo que has llegado hija, cuanto antes partiras a Tokyo, no puedes seguir viviendo aqui, no te puedo mantener, y a veces ni soporto ver tu rostro... vengo al rato, y espero no encontrarte..**. -

- La pobre chica se derrumbo al cerrar la puerta. Uno de sus brazos se apoyaba de forma horizontal en el doblaje de sus piernas, para apoyar su cabeza en el, mientras que su otro brazo solo seguia las ordenes de su cerebro y tenso la mano para transformarla en un puño, y golpear con rabia el suelo. - **No te prepocupes... madre** - esto ultimo, lo articulo con un odio contenido.

Habian pasado algunos dias desde aquella noticia, de que ya nisiquiera tenia un hogar donde dormir. Rondaba en las calles, apenas si tenia dinero para la comida, al menos pudo comprar el pasaje para Tokyo, pero ella se resistia a irse a vivir con la familia de su padre, pero no le quedaba mas remedio, y en los pasados dias habia tomado la desicion mas dificil... pisar aquella casa que tanto odiaba...

Caminaba lentamente al areopuerto, en menos de una hora saldria su vuelo, y lo que mas deseaba era perderlo, pero por otro lado, no podia, nisiquiera tenia a donde llegar si se quedaba aqui, al menos alla, seria recibida, no de un buen modo, pero si seria recibida. Ya estaba en el areopuerto, y su vuelo a punto de abordar, corrio rapidamento, su otro equipaje ya habia sido enviado, y debia estar llegando a la casa de su padre, los mas valioso ella lo llevaba consigo. Al montar el avion fue directamente a tercera clase, con suerte le habia tocado un asiento al lado del ventanal, al menos no seria tan patetico el vuelo. Abrio un pequeño bolso que llevaba con ella, y saco un pequeño reproductor, rapidamente sintonizo algunas canciones de rock que le gustaban mucho, y al rato, ya se sentia comoda.

Solo unas tres horas pasaron, a decir verdad el vuelo se hizo corto, ya que durmio la mayoria, y solo desperto cuando tenia sed, eran mas de las once de la noche. El avion aterrizo, y ya a la media hora estaba en la aduana, para las reviciones necesarias, cuando todo termino se dirigio a la sala de espera del areopuerto, suponia que alguien la debia estar esperando, pero no era asi, sorpresivamente, no se molesto en estristecer, ya que era de lo mas normal que siempre estubiera sola. Fue directo a la salida, y ahi alcanzo a encontrar un taxi, este la llevo a su casa. El señor que conducia era muy amable, la mayoria del trayecto estubo hablando de cosas sin cuidado pero que al menos la alegraron un poco, cuando llegaron al punto, el no se molesto en cobrarle, ella un poco apenada, agradecio.

Camino lentamente a la entrada de la casa, tenia mucho miedo, pero no le quedo mas opcion que tocar el timbre, y esperar a que alguien bajara a abrir. Miro a su alrededor, la casa estaba rodeada de un hermoso jardin, alzo la vista y vio el lineal de estrellas que ahora acompañaba la noche, luego, rapidamente, volteo a la puerta, sintio que alguien introducia una llave en la cerradura y en menos de un minuto, al abrir la puerta, ahi se encontraba... Su Padre...

- **Hija... al fin llegas...** - dijo su padre, mientras se acercaba hacia ella para abrazarla -** Te estuvimos esperando...**

- **Papa... acaso, tu?** - pregunto confundida, esperaba algunos gritos y luego que le dijera que se largara, mas no esto -

- **Si, tu madre llamo, y me dijo que vendrias, fui al areopuerto en la tarde, pero me dijeron que tu vuelo llegaba en la noche, perdona hija, me quede dormido, me dolia la cabeza... **- dijo este alejandose, para mostrar un dejo de verguenza.

-** No te preocupes papa...** - respondio esta, con una sonrisa.

- **Pasa hija, vamos... pasa...** - mientras agarraba la maleta, y la invitaba a entrar.

- **Si... papa** - dijo esta, viendo con curiosidad la casa, que estaba en penumbras.

- **Ven, sigueme, te llevare a tu _cuarto_, debes estar cansada, mañana nos pondremos al corriente** -

- **Emmmh... si... seguro** - dijo mucho mas confundida, su padre nunca la habia tratado tan bien, pero aun asi, no se sentia incomoda. Siguio a su padre, mientras este bajaba las escaleras y se dirijia al zotano, esto le extraño, pero no le dio mucha importancia.

- **Llegamos, esta sera tu _habitacion_** - al encender la luz, se vio una cama, y algunos objetos mas... - **Se que no es gran cosa, pero al tiempo podras ambientarla a tu gusto, no teniamos espacio en las habitaciones, y Tasha _no_ queria compartir... **-

... Nada habia cambiado, ella seguia siendo la hija que menos importaba. Y aparentemente su padre nisiquiera se molesto en pelearle el egoismo a Tasha, porque dijo el detalle de la habiatcion como si todo estubiera nommal...

**- Gracias papa, aqui estare bien... vete a descansar, aun te debe de doler la cabeza...** - dijo esta, sabiendo que eso solo fue una mentira.

**- Emh, la cabeza?... aaah si, eso... si, todavia me siento mal...** - dijo este, sabiendo que habia mentido. El señor subio las escaleras, despidiendose con una sonrisa, para luego cerrar la puerta, dejando sola a aquella joven...

Al quedar sola en la habitacion, se animo a organizarse un poco, al parecer sus objetos habian llegado, y estaban al aldo de la cama. Encendio la luz, conecto un minireproductor que tenia, y a un volumen muy bajo, coloco un Cd de Jazz. Se acerco a uno de sus bolsos, y saco algo de ropa, la coloco en varios ganchos, y la guindo en un closet que al parecer habian organizado para ella. Eran mas de las dos de la mañana, habia logrado instalarse un poco, y ambientar el lugar, pero aun asi, no le era familiar, mas bien simplemente lejano. Se tiro a la cama, para sumergirse en muchos pensamientos.

**..." Al final nunca tendre un hogar al cual llegar; puedo estar en uno, pero nunca me sentire en el..."** - penso con melancolia, mientras una lagrima resbalaba, al poco tiempo se rindio y cerro sus ojos, para entregarle a morfeo, el mas dulce de sus sueños.

_**"Siempre se llegan a lugares desconocidos"... **_

**--- Fin de este Capitulo**

**Espero haya sido de su agrado, y me dejen muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuchos Reviews... aunque sea con un: "Continualo...", no me quejaria si colocasen nada mas eso... (... debo aclarar que era solo un ejemplo, y como ustedes son buenos lectores, me dejaran un laaargo comentario, para asi entretenerme como ustedes lo hicieron al leer mi fics ) )**

**Pd: Me voy... la familia esta insoportable... , si me entienden, cierto?...**

**"Como dice el dicho: _Escritor Feliz, continuacion pronta )... "_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hooola DD **

**Disclaimer: Lean.. mis fines son los mismos que todos... escribir Fics... **

**Summary: No me acompañes a caminar... Solo quedate, hay... viendo como me marcho... **

Sweet Bitter Flavor- **Despertando en un lugar, a lo que debo llamar "Hogar"**

**Humedad**… Un dejo de olor húmedo rozaba su nariz incomodando su aire mientras despertaba.

Su cabello reposaba desordenado sobre su cuerpo; estaba sentada de rodillas en su cama, mientras una tira de su pijama caía sobre su hombro, dando un espectáculo visual para quien la pudiera observar. Se volteo y reconoció el lugar donde ahora dormía recordando que ese seria su nuevo "hogar"… Suspiro resignada y se levanto con cuidado, recogió su cabello con una cola, se coloco un sobretodo y subió las escaleras para dirigirse al primer piso de la casa a saludar…

-**Buenos Días…** - se adentro un poco mas a la sala, y no encontró a nadie – **Disculpen, hay alguien en…** - pero se vio interrumpida por una nota que estaba en la mesa la cual tenia su nombre – **Ummh?** – se acerco y la tomo, mientras la abría…

"_Hay comida en la lacena, tus hermano fueron a estudiar, te daremos el día de hoy para que consigas un trabajo de medio tiempo…" _

-**Supongo que esto explica porque estoy sola** – murmuro con fastidio mientras botaba la nota – **Creo que les preocupa mas que los ayude con los gastos familiares** – Pronuncio con tristeza, mientras se dirigía a la despensa a buscar algo de comida.

Sin mucho más que hacer fue a darse una ducha, y luego se cambio. Ropa cómoda era lo que necesitaría ese día, así que decidió desordenar un poco su maleta y buscar algo coqueto pero fresco y suelto. Encontró un vestido de colores claros, bonito pero sin llamar la atención. Unos convers sencillos sin bota, de un color pastel. Su cabello largo iba recogido por una coleta, tocando un poco mas allá de su cintura dejando ver el hermoso color miel de su cabello, con aquellos reflejos castaños; se coloco una muñequera blanca y toqueteo sus labios con brillo. Con apuro salio de su casa para buscar algún trabajo de cafetín…

Eran más de las doce del mediodía y aun nada. Decidió ir a un cajero para sacar algo de dinero de sus ahorros e ir a comer. Encontró una cafetería muy bonita y entro, sus mesas eran pequeñas –**solo para dos**- murmuro, mientras caminaba hacia una de ellas, para esperar al mesero. Sin suerte tuvo que pararse, el lugar estaba vació, toco una campanita y vio salir a una muchacha algo desaliñada pero linda..

**-Te puedo ayudar en algo? –**

**-Si, bueno… Que tiene en el menú?...-**

**-No mucho, ahora tengo que cerrar…-**

**-Oh… disculpe, pues yo.. me retiro… - dijo, mientras se volteaba.**

**-Espera, se que será un pregunta tonta, pero, tienes trabajo?-**

**-… Perdón? – regreso la pregunta con otra, algo confundida.**

**-Tienes trabajo?...**

**-No, porqu-** pero fue interrumpida

**-Genial, estas contratada… Adiós… -** Y así como estaba, ya no estaba.. dejando a una chica muy confundida, con un delantal sobre sus manos.

**-P-pero…-**

El tiempo paso rápidamente y su trabajo luego de las dos había aumentado considerablemente. Los estudiantes entraban a estudiar y a pasar la tarde. Al parecer "Kirei" así se llamaba la dueña, tenía alguna emergencia familiar, porque la mayoría de los clientes preguntaron por ella y por su hermano (aunque la mayoría, eran mujeres). Con dos horas sobrantes de turno y la clientela ya ida decidió limpiar las mesas. La tienda cerraría en cualquier momento y para cuando eso pasara ya quería estar lista para marcharse.

**-Jajajaa, no seas tonto... Hey** - se escuchaba la puerta abrir y en ella un grupo de amigos que hablaban muy amenamente.

**-Disculpen pero la tienda... -** en el momento que volteo, ya estaban sentados en las mesas esperando el pedido**...- Cerro... -** murmuro cansada acercándose a ellos lentamente y sacando la libretita -**Buenas noches, que desean comer?-**

**-Pues... mmmh... cualquier cosa que este lista en 10 minutos -** dijo la joven que los acompañaba -

**-Pues nada, pero veré que puedo hacer..-**

**-Ey, disculpa.. pero.. y Kirei?-**

**-Ella tuvo que salir apresurada y me dejo a cargo del negocio..-**

**-Eres la nueva empleada?-**

**-Si, bueno.. eso creo..-**

**-Oh.. que habrá pasado con Shantall… -**pregunto para sus adentros aquella cliente **– Bueno, no te quito mas tu tiempo –** dijo, mientras le regalaba una sonrisa, para **levantarse –** es mejor que me vaya, es tarde, y debes irte a tu casa

**-Pero yo.. –** iba a interrumpirla, pero la otra se adelanto

**-No te preocupes, ellos entenderán.. Vamos Momiji, Kagura… Que Kyo debe estar esperando…-**

**-Si… -** respondieron al unísono, viendo a la muchacha para luego irse

**-Le dices a Kirei que Tohru la estuvo buscando…-**

**-Si señorita.. hasta luego… -** y despidiéndose, aquella linda chica decidió terminar su trabajo, para luego retirarse. Cerro el negocio y bajo la cortina metálica para así emprender camino a su casa, mañana seria otro día, puede que mas difícil, o mas fácil.. Por ahora solo le importaba dormir, para no recordar lo que ahora vivía y el dolor que sentía…

**"**_Tal vez un dulce de Fresa contrastaria con el dolor que ahora, quiero dejar de sentir"_

**Fin de Capítulo**

**... Hola! algun tiempito, y todabia tengo el descaro de publicar xDDDD**

**Se me cuidan mucho... **

**Esperen una continuacion pronta o tal vez lejana.. soy esa clase de escritores sorpresa! (Lo que hago para engañar al público)**

**Hasta la proxima.. y ya saben : "Soldao retirao furula pa' otra guerra" (Oh, pero que Venezolana) **

****


End file.
